Toy Mutant
by Savairaty's Angel
Summary: Jake, an average teenager, with an anverage life...until he was taken by the foot and awakes the next morning as a mutant! Meeting another like him, he begins to wonder...WHY HIM? WARNING: LANGUAGE R RATED...R
1. Toy Mutant Part 1

**I wrote this story in dedication to the song "Toy soldier"**

* * *

_What if you had to live in a place, where no one notices you? I do. My name Jake, I'm a mutant. A fox mutant; I once was a human, but ever since I was captured, life has never been the same._

_This is how it all happened..._

**_

* * *

_ **

_BEGGININGS_

"Hey, Jake!"

"Yes, boss?"

A fat sweaty man, that seemed to need some diet pills, threw a pizza box at a hooded covered teenager with black gloves covering his palms.

"Take that order to 33rd street! And don't be late!"

"Yes, sir."

Jake was only 16 years old when it happened. A daily routine that he did; take an order, be late to the customer's house, and not get paid in full. But today, everything he once loved would leave his memories…forever.

As he finally made it to the 33rd street, he noticed a black van parked near a closed store. Was it a robbery? Hmph! Well whatever it was…it wasn't any of his business. Walking up the stairs, Jake turned and saw a foot ninja holding a gun from the store. What would a ninja want with a gun? The ninja turned and saw Jake. _Oh shit!_ He saw him! Jake dropped the pizza box and ran to his car. "Come on! Start! START DAMNIT!" When he turned in the ninja's direction, his glass window was broken and his car was engulfed in knockout gas. Oh no…what did he do to get caught in this shit?

_**Foot headquarters**_

_Ouch…my head. Where am I?_ Looking around, vision got better as he finally realized that he was in some sort of Jail Cell! How could this have happened? "Finally awake, eh cub?" Cub? Jake turned and saw this bonny, thin gray figure, sitting in a dark corner of the cell. "Another test subject no doubt…_cough, cough_…ugh."

"Who the hell are you, old man?"

"Old _man_?" he slowly rose from the corner and wobbled over towards him. "I think you mean "old wolf." Jake's eyes widened; he quickly backed away from the wolf like he had the plague. "W-What the hell are you!" The old wolf rolled his eyes and sat down, while his legs stiffened and his back creaked. "Uh…I just answered your question, young cub. What more do you need? _Cough, Cough_…"

"Why the hell do you keep calling me **cub**! And where am I?"

"Any particular order, that uh…you'd like me to answer them in?" The old wolf smiled and arched his brow. Jake shook his head and growled in annoyance. Growled? Turning, he saw a small puddle of water and yipped sharply. HIS FACE! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS FACE! His nose was wet, his ears were long and furry, and his hands…

"WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME!"

The old wolf sniffed and sighed. His ears where going to hurt now, because of Jake's yip. He turned to the wolf and grabbed his shoulders. "Aren't you going to answer me? Why the fuck am I here?" The wolf peered into Jake's eyes and stayed silent. He let go and sat in a far off corner. Why? Why him…Why?

"You've been injected with a mutation chemical," Jake turned. "This chemical changes the human body into the form of an animal body, in this case it chose a white fox for you."

"What about you?" The wolf stayed silent. "Were you human once too?"

"…Yes. I was going to be a grandfather…but now." The wolf placed his hand in his hands and rubbed his eyes from his silent tears. His mane was long and white but his fur and beard were as gray as rainy clouds in spring. Jake walked to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The wolf looked up and smiled; Jake patted his back and saw the scars on his hands. "I'm Arkive."

"Arkive? What's your real name?"

"I don't remember. But that name was given to me by the humans in charge of this place."

"Oh…I'm Jake."

"Wait. You mean…you still remember your name?"

"Yeah."

"Huh…well anyway, it looks like we'll be here for a while Jake."

"Guess so."

"It's funny. I never thought I would die looking like this."

Jake gave him a puzzled look and both sat in silence. Suddenly Arkive started laughing, Jake then followed and both laughed.

_**Security room**_

"My lord, the fox creature is awake."

"Excellent. Now release the gas."

"Yes sir."

**_Back inside the cell_**

"So then this guy walks in and says, "Which one of you is the one with the black jacket?" and it just so happened…everyone was wearing black jackets, so since he couldn't find the one who uh…Arkive you okay?"

Arkive rubbed his shoulders and began coughing violently. "I…_cough_…I don't know…_cough_, _cough_…can't…breath…_cough_…uh." His eyes rolled back; he fell on the ground and shivered uncontrollably.

"Arkive! _Cough_, _cough_…shit!" Jake ran to the see through glass and banged on the window. "LET US OUT! LET US OUT DAMNIT!" Soon he wasn't able to think, his mind became foggy, and his sense of smell became clogged. Then he was knocked out…everything was silent. Then he heard voices…who was there?

"Hey, bro's! check this out!"

"Mutants! Shredder was trying to make more mutants!"

_Help us…please…_

_Who ever you are…_


	2. Toy Mutant Part 2

_When we last saw our friends, things didn't look so good for Jake and Arkive. Until the turtles came to their rescue!_

* * *

_**Tuberculosis**_

* * *

"Put him here my sons, gently now." An elderly rat hovered over the mutants his sons retrieved from the Shredders lair. He placed a wet rag on the white fox's head and sighed. He slowly turned his attention to the wolf that was still recovering. The old wolf kept coughing and shaking, splinter covered him with a blanket, though it didn't help any. The wolf's eyes seemed to shift violently under thin lids as he moved under his covers.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" The turtle with the blue bandana asked as he walked near the old wolf. A turtle wearing a purple bandana, walked towards the rat with a medical book in his hands.

"According to this he has…Tuberculosis…"

The orange turtle gasped, "Tuberculosis? TUBERCULOSIS?OH NO…um…what's Tuberculosis, Donatello?"

He sighed, leave it to Michelangelo to be immature, "Tuberculosis, Mikey, is a constitutional disease characterized by the production of tubercles in the internal organs, and especially in the lungs, where it constitutes the most common variety of pulmonary consumption." Everyone was silent. "UGH! It means…that it's a disease that develops in the lungs."

Mikey sighed, "Well at least it can't kill him…"

"Mikey,"

"Yes?"

"It can kill you."

"…Oh."

The blue turtle went to Donatello and asked, "How long does he have?"

"That's the thing, this is a human disease, and he's a mutant. Mutant DNA is much different then the average human DNA. So I might need to take a sample of his blood." Leaving his brother's, the red turtle rolled his eyes, "So what about this fox here? You think he might have that Tuberculosis-is…thing?"

"I don't think so Raph, he hasn't shown any signs that he has it." Donny brought over a needle and knelt near the wolf. The wolf moaned; he was hurting so much. "Now this might hurt." Before he was able to put the needle in, the white fox awoke and jumped at Donny.

"HOLY SHIT, I THOUGHT HE WAS KNOCKED OUT?"

"GUESS HE ISN'T ANYMORE! GET HIM OFF OF DONATELLO!"

All the turtles tackled the white fox off of his brother and tried to pin him down, but he was much stronger then they were and broke loose. He was about to jump Donny again, until the rat swung his cane, hitting the fox's snout. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Wha…what happened?"

The turtles put their weapons away and were shocked; this mutant could talk. "Are you alright?" The Blue turtle asked.

"I-I don't know, the last thing I knew, I was with Arkive and…" He looked around and tried to look for him. "ARKIVE! Where is he?"

"R-Right here, cub…" He recognized that weak and raspy voice anywhere, turning around, he saw his wolf friend sitting up on the couch with a shawl on his shoulders.

"Oh, so you get the couch and I get a mat? What's up with that you old wolf?" Both laughed, the fox was happy to see that his friend was okay.

"I hate to interrupt buuuut…what's ya name?" Mikey said playfully.

"I'm Jake and that, over there, is Arkive."

"Well, I'm Mikey, this Don, Raph, Leo and that's our master Splinter." Mikey was very excited to meet other mutants, you could tell from the tone in his voice. Leonardo cleared his throat and walked up to Jake, "So…were you animals turned into mutants or…"

"We _were_ human…until a group of black ninja's came and took us." Jake made a fist with his hand and growled. "Those Basturds! I was going to graduate from school soon, but then they came and messed it up for me!" With so much anger in him he swung his fist and punched the wall; removing his hand the turtles saw this humongous hole in the wall. Jake growled; but he soon stopped when the rat placed his palm on Jake's shoulder.

"You, young one, must learn how to channel your anger." Jake raised his brow and lowered his head; Splinter lifted his head and gave him a friendly smile. "Come, you and your friend must be hungry." When Jake say next to Arkive, both of the stomachs growled loudly. Smiling with embarrassment, they laughed nervously.

"Don't worry dudes," Michelangelo began as he started using his French accent. "I Mikey zeh great chief, vill cook you zeh most delicious meal evier…oh, oh." Mikey quickly ran into the kitchen and began cooking, Jake and Arkive looked at each other a bit worried.

"Don't worry, Michelangelo is a great chef," Raphael said. Sighing they felt a bit better. "He just tends to burn things…"

Later that day 

"Wow, that was the best meal I ever had." Jake said as he patted his full tummy. Everyone was pleased, Mikey was every pleased that Jake liked his food without mocking it first. But Splinter seemed occupied with something else; across from him, he noticed that Arkive barely touched his food. Something was deeply troubling him.

"Hey, Arkive…you-you didn't touch your food. You okay?"

"…Huh? Oh…I'm so sorry, the food looks good, but…" Arkive turned away and sighed.

Mikey smiled, "I understand, if you're not hungry, you're not hungry. I'll put this in the microwave, so if you get the munchies, it'll be in the kitchen." Arkive smiled back. Splinter could see that Arkive was getting tired; he kept yawning every five minutes and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes open. "Perhaps, Arkive would like to rest for a bit?"

Arkive looked at Splinter and had this feeling that he wanted to talk. "Yes, that's probably why I'm not that hungry. Thank you, Splinter." Both walked to the meditation room, were Splinter's son set up a bed for Arkive. When they walked in, Splinter closed the doors behind him and stood there. "I thank you for everything you and your sons have-"

"How long?"

Archive's ears went up as he titled his head. "H-How long…what?"

"How long do you have to live?"

Arkive slowly rose from the ground and shocked, "I-I…_sigh_…before any of this happened, I-I was suppose to…d-die…three weeks after my granddaughter was born. But then _this_ happened and now…I-I-" Arkive slowly sunk down; he shut his eyes tightly as his tears fell from one drop to another. Splinter turned and saw this; Arkive rocked himself slowly as he began to whimper under his breath. Splinter sat next to him and placed his hand on Arkive's back; he tried to calm him, but death can be a scary thing. Arkive was so sad, all he ever wanted was to see the birth of his grandchild and die happy, but now he won't be able to because of the mutation. What is he to do? Feeling better, he assured Splinter that he was better and watched as he left. Settling himself on the bed, he placed his head down and slept.

That night, as he slept, his chest slowly began hurting him and his breathing was getting quicker. Suddenly he was in a dark room; he couldn't hear anything. Then there was light, he saw his daughter and her husband in the emergency room. "Carol!" He watched as she was in labor and giving birth to her daughter. When it was over, the baby looked at Arkive; her eyes turned red as she was growing up. Soon he saw her as a foot ninja.

"No!"

"What's the matter? Afraid of your own kin!" Suddenly she changed into a brown wolf Foot ninja. A whole entire army of mutant foot ninja's, that's why he and Jake were taken, to become part of this army. As soon as he turned, a metal claw went through him; looking up he was horrified to see that his attacker was Jake.

"J-Jake…why?"

"Because our lord has no use for you and don't worry," Watching his grown granddaughter walk to him he continued. "We'll take good care of her." Arkive was losing his sight, then he fell. But he still saw his blood leaking out of him; his blood soon took form of an armored man. His laughter was so horrible and earsplitting. Then he woke up, drenched from his head down to his chest, his forehead was warm and his chest was still hurting him. He thought if he walked it off it wouldn't hurt, but as soon as he got up, he fell down and felt his heart racing.

"God…some-one…please…h-help…me AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Jake's ears peered upward when he heard Arkive's cry. Everyone came out of their rooms and saw a small river of blood coming from the meditation room. Jake got up from the couch and went to the door, as soon as he opened it he saw Arkive's body shaking as he coughed violently. "Arkive! What happened? ARKIVE!"


End file.
